A week with Quinn and Puck
by xaprilshowersx
Summary: A few snapshots into the lives of Quinn and Puck.
1. Sunday

_**A typical Sunday night.**_

"You're such a jerk."

"What the hell did I do now?" Puck asked, after rolling his eyes.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing. You just are." She grinned at him playfully as he pouted and pretended to be pissed with her.

"Don't do that." She added before shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Makes you look like a frog."

It had been like this for the past hour and a half, them bickering back and forth just for the hell of it. Neither of them really got offended, it was just what they did. Besides, the movie they were watching was seriously boring so they'd kept up the banter in order to prevent themselves from falling asleep.

"You see Quinn, this is why boys like me have such low self-esteem, because girls like you rip them to pieces." Puck dipped his hand into the bag of crisps and stuffed one in his mouth.

Quinn scoffed at his ridiculous comment, almost choking on her popcorn as she did.

"Low self-esteem? Puck, you're the most arrogant little shit I have ever been unfortunate enough to come across!"

"Ohmigod! Did you just...curse?" he mocked, all though he _had_ almost choked on _his_ mouthful of food when she said shit out loud. She never cursed.

She pondered the thought for a second before replying.

"Yes. Yes I did. You and your foul mouth have corrupted my very soul and now God will hate me forever. So thanks for that. And what the hell do you mean by 'girls like me'?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Face it Fabray, you're kind of a bitch." he said with a nonchalant shrug and _that_ lopsided grin.

She smacked him on the chest. Hard.

"I cannot believe you just said that."

"Just keepin' it real baby." He grinned down at her and she scowled at him.

"I hate you." she mumbled.

"No you don't."

"I know." She sighed reluctantly and snuggled a little closer to him, resting her head on his chest and listening to the steady beating of his heart until she fell asleep.


	2. Monday

_**Another Monday Morning**_

Puck's alarm clock had been beeping continually for the past ten minutes and as Quinn couldn't be bothered to reach over to his side of the bed and switch it off, she had resorted to burying her head under the pillow.

"Puck! Wake up!" She snarled and kicked his bare leg under the covers, and then again when he didn't respond.

"Quit with the kicking, Fabray." He mumbled into his pillow.

She kicked him again just for telling her what to do. Nobody told Quinn what to do without paying for it. Puck was no exception.

"God! What is wrong with you?" he pulled the covers up further over his head and she lifted the pillow off of hers. It was getting kinda hard to breathe under there.

"What's wrong with me is that you're stupid alarm is giving me a headache, so will you turn it off already?"

"What's the magic word?" he mocked, still not even lifting his head from the pillow.

She rolled her eyes. God, he was immature. But the alarm was getting louder and she wanted to hold on to her sanity for as long as possible so she gave into his childish ways.

"Fine. Will you turn the alarm off, _please_."

He reached out with his arm and smacked the alarm, finally silencing it's high pitched droning.

"Thank you." She breathed, entirely grateful for the silence that surrounded them once again and for a moment she was completely and utterly happy. And then she remembered that they had to be at school in less than an hour and all the happiness went away.

"We're gonna be late." She said, moving her body closer to Puck's and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't care."

"We'll get into trouble."

"Still not caring."

"I'll tell your mom."

"Wow, haven't heard that one since third grade."

She elbowed him in the ribs before sitting up and getting out of the bed herself, trying to lead by example but when he didn't so much as breathe she opted for plan B. Blackmail.

"Fine, but don't expect me to let you copy that Spanish quiz we have today." She said, smiling when she saw his shoulders stiffen beneath the covers. She knew she had him now.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, smiling even wider when she heard him stumble out of bed and begin to rummage in the closet for clean clothes.

And that, boys and girls, is how you get Noah Puckerman to get his lazy ass outta bed on a Monday morning. Terrify him with the thought of actually having to use his brain. Works every time.


End file.
